Our Own Little Victory
by LCHime
Summary: Shawn and Rebecca have a little Victory of their own after No Way Out. Mature with a sex scene. Shawbecca for the win. Please Review this is my first ever writen sex scene thank you so much


_LC's Note: This fanfic came to me after I watched the ending of Shawn's match at No Way Out. This is my first try at writing a sex scene sort of. If you guys like it I will be so happy. I always have a Shawbecca muses running around and that night just made me want to write this so please enjoy and please I am begging you to review please? _

_It was after Shawn's match ended and we just arrived at the hotel. My poor baby so tired and sleepy. I told him to go rest while I started a bath for him. I entered the bathroom and saw how huge it was. It was so roomy and it had a Shower with a tub and on the other side of the room it had a huge bath with a window on the top of the wall it showed the starry sky with the full moon what a view. With a smile on my face I start up the hot tub with a lot of bubbles just how Shawn likes it. I know I have a great idea. I start to get naked and sit in the tub._

Shawn lies in bed as happy as a cake would be freshly made. "What a great day. The bath smells nice." as he gets up and goes to the hot tub. "Re...Rebec..Rebecca?! What are you doing?"

Rebecca Laughs. "Come on in the water is great it has been such a long time since we have done this. You know with the kids and all." with a smile on her face.

He nods. "You are right it has been such a long time. I miss those rare moments and this one is a rare one we do need to celebrate our victory after all." as he gets undressed and hops in. "So many bubbles."

Rebecca laughs and pushes Shawn tickling him. "I am so proud of you." as Shawn joins the fun putting bubbles all over Rebecca's hair. "Bubble woman."

"You are going to get it now, Shawn." as she rushes over but slips into his arms with her head on his chest. She blushes deeply. "I..." as she starts to talk.

"You know we haven't..." started Shawn blushing now too.

"I noticed when you kissed me and held me you got a hard on. Did you get turned on by my slap to JBL or something?" she joked.

"Its just that I have been wanting to ask you something but I can't with the kids around all the time. I love having them with us but this time is nice too. I wanted to ask you something."

Rebecca cocks her head to the side. "Yes?"

Shawn tries to say it but is so shy about it. "I was wondering would you ever want another baby?"

Rebecca tears up a bit. "You want a 3rd child?"

Shawn nods turning away. "I understand if you don't I mean I am always on the road and It would be hard for you alone in all."

Rebecca pulls Shawn into a bubbly hug. "I would love to have another baby with you, Shawn." with a kiss.

Shawn breathes a sigh of relief. "Umm...Could we make one right now?" asked Shawn out in the open.

"Right now?"

"I don't think we will have another chance after this one you know with the kids running in and all." laughed Shawn.

"Then Cameron would ask why is Daddy winning?" laughed also Rebecca as they looked at each other seriously.

"Rebecca..."

"Shawn..."

Shawn couldn't take the waiting anymore and held Rebecca in for an open mouth kiss. "So long...Its been so long since we could be like this. I won't hold back, Becca."

Rebecca moaned at the kiss. "I don't want you to..." as she kissed back with full force.

Shawn and Rebecca full on make out as the hot tube fills with their love. "Its perfect, Shawn we can watch the stars and the full moon."

"I have something more perfect you on top of me watching the sky riding me." said Shawn with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, Sexy Boy bring it on."

"Oh I intend to." before he even starts Rebecca grabs his hard on in the water. "What's this? Another hard on, Shawny?"

Shawn can't speak as Rebecca grabs it tightly. "What's wrong, suddenly you are not so tough anymore huh?" as she laughs.

Shawn moans in pleasure as Rebecca strokes him up and down. "What do you know there's also a bed next to the hot tub with that same view of the starry sky." as she lifts Shawn up not letting go of his hard on and carries him to the bed.

"Rebecca, please..." started Shawn.

"Please what?"

"Please do something anything..." as he got harder just looking at his beautiful naked wife looking at him with that smile he always treasures in his heart.

Rebecca simply nods and starts to suck on his cock hard.

Shawn jumps at the sudden long over do pleasure that Rebecca gives him. "So good...." was all he could moan out touching her hair. "I love you..."

Rebecca could taste the precum on her tongue _He is so close now. _She thought as she kept going.

He felt himself getting tighter and tighter as Rebecca rolled around his balls he was in heaven on earth indeed. But he couldn't just cum right then and there he had to do what he was meant to do that night.

"Rebecca...." as he stopped her and flipped her on the bed laying her down. "I'm sorry. But I just want this moment to last longer then this." with a deep smile on his face.

She nods and laughs. "You think I didn't and is it just me or you look really sexy on your knees with your cock just bouncing hard like that?"

Shawn shakes his head all red. "Stop it, Becca you make me feel like a high school girl having her first time." as he gets her ready. "You look so beautiful, My Angel just laying there naked for me." as he sighs. "Its amazing." he looks down between her legs. "You're Wet?"

Rebecca is speechless and tries to not look at Shawn. "I couldn't help you look so amazing...." was all she could say as Shawn kisses her again. "Are you ready for me, Love?" he asked.

She nods. "Yes." Shawn holds her in his Arms and places her on his cock. She shivers at the feeling of being filled. "Shawn..." she moans out.

Shawn can barely hold on as he feels her. "...Rebecca, this feels amazing I miss this so much."

All she can do is nod just feeling him inside her just made her want to cum already. "Its perfect for us, Shawn." as she starts to bounce on him.

Shawn twitches at the feeling it felt like lightning was striking his whole body and he didn't want it to stop. He lays her down again with him topping. "Is it okay to..." he started at Rebecca put a finger to his lips.

"Do whatever you feel is best, Shawn." as she does her whisper pose.

Shawn sighs at the sight of her doing that famous look. "I did say I wouldn't hold back." as he holds her legs and starts to thrust in and out of her, hearing her scream in pleasure. "Do you like it?"

She nods. "I love it please don't stop."

"I don't intend to till you start to yell my name."

Shawn did everything to her in every position and remembered all the things she loved. But he couldn't hold it off much longer it felt so good to him as well.

"Rebecca...I can't...I'm gonna..." he started trying to talk.

"Its okay I feel the same too." as she kissed him giving him one last thrust as he burst inside her hearing her scream his name in their sweet kiss. Shawn pulls out of her and lays next to her going into the blankets.

"That was...."

"...Amazing? I know it was." she smiled holding him close. "I love you, Shawn Hickenbottom."

Shawn closed his eyes shading a little tear. "And I love you too, Rebecca Hickenbottom" as they fall asleep in each other's arms in pure bliss.

~The next day.~

"Shawn!!!" cried out Rebecca.

"Yes?" as he was brushing his teeth.

"We are having another baby!" as She shows the test to Shawn.

"Praise The Lord!!!" danced Shawn swinging her around.

The End.


End file.
